


Unexpected Cheer

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Unexpected Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzialove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzialove/gifts).



"Have a drink, Harry," Ron said handing him a glass of cider. "You look like you could use a bit of Christmas cheer."

Harry flicked his eyes toward Ron for a moment as he took the glass. "What makes you say that?"

Ron chuckled. "The way you have that furrow over your eyebrows for one. There's also the way you're watching Malfoy like you can't decide if you want to kiss him or kill him."

"I am not," Harry pouted.

"You are," Hermione said as she stepped up close to Ron. "He's available, Harry," she added quietly.

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

~*~

Draco saw Potter coming towards him, determination on his face. It was rather unexpected though to see him stop at floating tray of champagne glasses and take two, then continue on his path straight for Draco.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Potter said, handing him a flute. Draco sniffed it and Potter laughed. "I haven't poisoned you. Remember I am pants at potions."

"The better question is why you're here." 

"You looked like you could use some Christmas cheer." Draco watched as Potter's cheeks flushed pink.

Sensing his opening, Draco said silkily, "There are other ways to enliven the holiday mood, _Harry_."

~*~

Unable to resist a challenge, especially from Malfoy—no, Draco—Harry took a step closer. He smelled lightly of cologne, his grey eyes piercing Harry through.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry hoped he sounded sexy but he'd never been good at seduction. Draco, too, moved closer until it seemed they were in their own world, the chatter of the other revelers reduced to a low hum in the background.

"I know a place," Draco said, "Very quiet. We won't be interrupted."

"Sounds brilliant." Harry reached out and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Draco's ear.

"Let's go."

~*~

"Wow." Draco watched as Harry took in his surroundings. "This isn't what I expected."

Draco had taken them to his private cottage at the edge of Malfoy Manor. A magical window currently showed the earlier sunset, weak winter light reflecting on the surface of a lake. There was a fire roaring in the grate, mugs of mulled wine, garlands hanging from the large oak beams overhead. 

"You have mistletoe," Harry said, looking directly over their heads, and Draco felt his face flush.

Before Draco knew it Harry had reached for his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

~*~

Harry slowly revealed every inch of Draco's body, skin gold in the firelight. Down on his knees, removing Draco's trousers and pants, Harry lingered on the way back up, sucking his cock into his mouth.

Draco's fingers carded through his hair, his hips gently pushing forward. After several minutes, Harry stood, pressing kisses to Draco's chest. 

Draco took his time undressing Harry, then lay down by the fire, pulling Harry down with him.

As they held each other afterward, Harry murmured, "That was unexpected."

Draco looked at him shrewdly. "Was it really?"

Harry kissed him again. "No, I guess not."


End file.
